Older Sibling Requirements
by pure.imagination.is.my.world
Summary: Ok, so when Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera were in their dad's stomach, they had to teach each other everything, right? Well doesn't that include The Talk? rated T because I am nervous. Really short but I really would like some guidance for future fan-fics


**I do not own anything except the story line. This was just based off a daydream after school. I thought that when Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hera where little, they must have had to teach each other things. Well when you think about it, they must have had to give each other the ****_talk_****too. Inspired by the scene in Beethoven when the dad try's to tell his daughter about where babies come from without freaking her out.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Poseidon?"

The teenage god turned to see his younger, seven year old sister looking up at him with curious eyes. "What is it Hera?" he asked.

"When Hestia was telling me how I was when I was a baby, I was thinking... where do babies come from?" Hera asked innocently.

Poseidon mentally winced and felt his cheeks redden but tried to keep a straight look on his face. Awhile ago, when he was told the disturbing truth about where his cute, kid sister came from when he was eight, he was also told by his siblings that they had made an agreement that they would only have to say the talk once. Hestia heard it from outside their father's stomach, Hestia had to tell Hades, Hades told Demeter, Demeter told him, and he hoping that they would find a way out of their father before she asked. Though, since he had never seen anything outside in all his thirteen years, he knew it was an unlikely hope. He cautiously said, "The storks bring them, Hera."

"That's what I thought, but Hades said that I was old enough and that there was more to the story. He also said you were supposed to tell me." She informed him. Poseidon immediately made a note to himself to get revenge on his older brother, then racked his brain on answers that could possibly get him out of this awkward situation.

"Well... ummmm... Hera, I..." He stuttered until his eyes fell on his older sister, quickly yelling across the length of the intestine they were talking in. "Hey Hestia!" he shouted with a look in his eyes that was screaming the words _PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU TO SAVE ME FROM THIS! _She returned that pleading look with a small "Hi" and a smile that clearly stated _Sorry, good luck but not telling that story again _walked out of their area as fast as she could. Poseidon closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath for the dreaded conversation, and turned to his sister whom was still waiting for her answer. He decided to start the explanation with metaphorical stories about how chickens lay eggs and go into explaining the more scientificly, gross portion to it. (not saying exactly how the egg gets fertilized though. He was only going to tell her enough to get her off his back about it and fulfill his older sibling requirement.)

_Four hours later*_

"_..._does that answer your question?" Poseidon inquired hoping many things including that she would say no and let him have his relief from this horribly awkward question and that this wouldn't ruin his baby sister's innocence like it did him five years ago. Thankfully she had made it as easy as it could be since she stayed very neutral through the talk and didn't ask any questions. Hera blinked rapidly as though she was coming out of a dream.

"Sorry Poseidon. I spaced out a little when you started going off about science stuff but I think I got the idea. Mothers decide when they want to lay the egg and it grow in their stomach until they lay it and when it comes out, it cracks open to a baby?" Hera said apologetically.

Poseidon stared at his sister for many long seconds until she started getting a bit weirded out and waved her hand in front of his stunned looking eyes until he came back to earth saying "That's right Hera, ummmm could we keep this conversation between us because uh, everyone else knows the story but it takes a long time to explain to whole story so no need in saying it, right?"

"OK, do you want to go and play with me?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered, still dazed at the previous talk. As they made their way back to their father's large intestine he wasn't sure to be relieved that she really didn't hear enough to spark any stiff questions, or to be angry that he went through four hours of the forcing stuttered, ungraceful words out of his mouth without having Hera run away screaming. Though in the end, he was just relieved that it was over and happy to know Hera wouldn't ask that question again. He just hoped his older siblings didn't find out that he taught their little sister that people could lay eggs.

After they had gotten to area their siblings were in, Hestia gave him a questioning look and he just nodded to her. Technically, he did tell her right? She just didn't listen! As Hera went to go get her toys, Poseidon's eyes laid on a particularly slimy clump of food on the floor of the organ they lived in and picked it up and and slowly approached his older brother. Lets just say that Hera had to wait a while longer to play but entertained herself by watching her brothers chase each other and laugh with her two older sisters.


End file.
